playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Blake
General Ethan is Addison and Your Character's agent. He is also an agent of some unnamed characters. Character's Backstory In The Premiere, it was revealed that Ethan grew up poor and had to work hard to become such a high-ranking agent. In his second date, Pier 1 True Love, he reveals that during his earlier years of Hollywood University, he tried to only make contracts with big stars, including Zoe Rodriguez, who turned him down. In his third date, The Heart of L.A., he tells your character that he helped the restaurant and dessert place you stop by rise in popularity by doing free "advertising" for them. Because he helped them, both places allow him to skip the long lines and give him the best food and service they have to offer. Also in this date, Ethan reveals that part of why he wanted to become an agent was when he was a child, he had always wanted to watch a baseball game in a stadium. When he wasn't able to get in after waiting in a long line because the tickets were too expensive, he decided he wanted to be an agent to skip the long lines and expenses. Personality and Characteristics Ethan is clever, quick-witted, and charming. He tends to flirt with many of the girls that he meets. He prides himself on knowing everything about everything that's going on in Hollywood. He is a great supporter of his clients, as shown in numerous occasions towards the character and Addison. He also helps failing businesses on occasion, as he reveals to your character in your third date with him that he prevented the dessert place you stop by from going bankrupt. He is a hard worker and understands the value of treating someone like they deserve. Appearance Ethan has dark skin and close-cropped black hair. He has a navy blue pinstriped suit and black slacks. Character Relationships Addison He is Addison's agent, but is also a very close friend of hers. Your Character He is your character's agent and close friend. You have the option to date him when Amour is unlocked at level 5. His first date is The Premiere and his second date is Pier 1 True Love. His third date is The Heart of L.A. Producer During the quest All In, Ethan reveals he also is the agent for a comedy producer who wishes to hire your friend's client. Fun Facts and Trivia * Zoe Rodriguez fondly refers to Ethan as 'Cufflinks'. * Ethan was originally designed with thicker hair and blue eyes. * Numerous times (and if chosen as secret admirer), Ethan shows how sweet of a guy he is. * It was stated that he used to be a Class Clown. * It's revealed that Ethan is part of the secret society The Silver Circle Photos Sneakpeakhwulisayellowhair.png|Lisa, Ethan and Addison in the sneak peak picture of Hollywood U ethanromantic.jpg|Close-up of Ethan's face on a promo image Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Silver Circle Category:Datable Characters